El cabello es un accesorio
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Aoi sentía un poco de celos al ver como esa chica de cabello largo se acercaba a Yusaku. Por un momento deseaba volver a tener su cabello así de largo. Un pequeño regalo y una promesa será lo que calmara sus pensamientos.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Mi amor por escribir algo entre Aoi y Yusaku esta regresando, aunque de cierta manera, nunca se fue, aquí sigue presente. Bueno, en realidad no tanto, como he dicho con anterioridad. Me gusta la pareja Yaoi entre Yusaku y Ryoken, es la primera vez que realmente quisiera que fuera realidad pero también recuerdo mi amor por Aoi y Yusaku, estos dos son demasiado lindos que son tan hermosos y sus situaciones aún más especiales. No me podría decidir por cual pareja sería bonita pero sin duda seguiré aquí escribiendo sobre ellos.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Cuando Aoi era una niña pequeña. Le gustaba mucho su largo cabello castaño. Le encantaba la sensación de las manos de su madre arreglarlo para ir a ma guardería y la dulce cancioncita que ella cantaba. Cuando se fue, fue su hermano quien se encargó de lo mismo, le gustaba cuando este cepillaba su cabello y lo arreglaba en dos coletas altas o en diferentes estilos que a su hermano solía inventar para hacerla reír. Sin duda, no podia evitar sonreír al espejo cuando veía los diferentes accesorios que podía adornar su cabello. Se sentía feliz y se veía bonita.

¿Porqué recordaba eso ahora?

Por el simple hecho de ver como su compañero de atractivos ojos esmeraldas y cabello extraño de diferentes tonalidades que le recordaba a la glicina, hablaba con otra compañera del salón. Esta era linda, una voz bonita, ojos azules y su largo cabello negro amarrado en dos coletas altas. Podía notar a la chica nerviosa mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones y como intentaba hacer sonreír al chico frente a ella.

Aoi no pudo evitar suspirar triste, hace tiempo que había decidido cortar su cabello por que su hermano ya no tenía tiempo para ella después de que consiguió un trabajo de tiempo completo y de que ella saliera tarde de la escuela. ¿De que servía arreglarse ahora? Incluso había dejado olvidado en una pequeña caja, aquellos accesorios que una vez utilizó.

Sin embargo, cuando conoció a Fujiki Yusaku. No pudo evitar volver a verse en el espejo y arreglar su apariencia para ese chico misterioso que le había llamado la atención desde que este se acercó a ella por primera vez. Incluso arreglaba su ropa e intentaba que su corto cabello estuviera en su lugar. Pero aunque tratará de lucir bonita, no podia evitar pensar que ahora extrañaba su largo cabello castaño. Quisiera llamar la atención de su compañero pero al ver que no era lo suficiente, mejor suspiraba y decidía alejarse.

 **-¿Sucede algo Aoi?**

Escuchó a sus espaldas. Al dar la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que era Yusaku quien se había acercado a ella después de hablar con esa chica de coletas. Miro a las espaldas del chico, ella aún se mantenía ahí mirando a Yusaku y cuando se dedicó a mirarla, le hizo esa horrible mirada llena de enojo y celos. Prefirió ignorar aquella molesta mirada para empezar a caminar junto con el de ojos esmeraldas.

 **-Nada** -Suspiro. **\- No te preocupes por eso ¿Te dijo algo esa chica?** -Preguntó curiosa.

 **-Sólo me preguntó si me gustaban las chicas de cabello largo** -A veces Aoi odiaba que fuera un tanto directo pero a veces pensaba que era mejor que fuera así. Lo vio alzar los hombros y suspirar. **\- Le dije que si pero actualmente sólo me gusta una chica con cabello corto** -Se rasco la mejilla pensativo. **\- ¿Sabes quien era? No recuerdo su nombre**

 **-Eres alguien realmente malo en recordar nombres Yusaku-kun** -Susurró con tristeza al saber que había alguien que ocupaba su corazón.

Yusaku no pudo evitar verla de reojo. Se le notaba triste, como acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y se quejaba de que no podía mantenerlo en su lugar. Miro a su alrededor, no había estudiantes caminando por esos lugares así que podía entregar aquello que había comprado en una pequeña tienda. Metió su mano en su bolso de la chaqueta y saco una pequeña cajita rosa. Era la primera vez que se sentía nervioso, así que sólo suspiro para llamar la atención de su compañera.

 **-Ayer mientras regresaba a casa vi algo que se que te gustaría usar** -Habló sin mirar a Aoi. Tendió la pequeña cajita. **\- Espero que te gusten, combinaria mucho con tu cabello**

Aoi un tanto curiosa por el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo misterioso, tomó la cajita. Abrió la cajita y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Eran dos pequeños prendedores plateados, al final se encontraba una pequeña flor de color esmeralda. Eran hermosos esos prendedores que se le quedo viendo unos minutos a los mismos. ¿Porqué le había regalado algo a ella?

 **-Gracias pero ¿Porqué?** -Pregunto nerviosa.

 **-Pensé que te verías bien con ellos** -Fue lo único que el nervioso compañero le dijo. **\- Me gusta tu cabello pero pensé que se vería mejor con algún adorno**

Vio como rascaba su mejilla mientras volvía a caminar. Aoi se quedó quieta mirando como este se iba. Su mirada volvió a regresar a los prendedores. ¿Acaso le había dicho que se veía linda? El chico más serio, callado y misterioso le había dicho un cumplido. ¿Acaso era ella la chica que mencionó? Bueno, no lo sabía y no podia adivinarlo, supondría que algún día le preguntaría. Tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos, correr al lado de Yusaku y tomarlo del brazo. Este miro por un momento a su compañera. Después de conocerla, era de las pocas personas que permitía que le tocarán la mano o el brazo como ella lo hacía. Procuraba de no acercarse tanto pero también de afianzar su agarre a él.

 **-¡Gracias Yusaku-kun!** -Agradeció con una enorme sonrisa. **\- Los usaré siempre**

 **-De nada** -Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. **\- Aunque sabes, me gustaría verte con el cabello largo algún día ¿Crees que se pueda?**

 **-Algún día Yusaku-kun** -Solto una risita Aoi.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la escuela conversando mientras aquella misteriosa chica miraba ambos con enojo. Su enojo creció cuando vio a Yusaku sonreír y a Aoi feliz por haberlo logrado.

 **.o.**

Al día siguiente. Yusaku había llegado temprano al salón de clases. Como siempre. Ocupó el lugar de hasta el fondo, Shima iba a llegar tarde así que podía dormir un rato. O eso quería hasta que vio a la misma chica del día anterior. Traía su cabello corto y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Fue en ese momento que Yusaku olvido el nombre de la chica, nunca le había interesado recordar esos nombres.

 **-¿Te gusta Fujiki-san?**

Antes de responder. Aoi había llegado al salón con otro adorable sonrojo y con los prendedores en su cabello castaño. La chica se veía bien, parte de su cabello había sido recogido. Yusaku no pudo evitar sonreír y alzar su mano a la chica como forma de saludo. Aoi entendió y subió las escaleras para llegar hasta el lugar de Yusaku. Una sonrisa apareció en el chico, esa chica de cabellos oscuros miraba con enojo la escena.

 **-Veo que tenía razón** -Yusaku habló. **\- Esos prendedores realmente se ven bien en ti**

 **-Gracias por este regalo Yusaku-kun** -Alzó su mano para tocar los prendedores. Dudo un poco. **\- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado hoy?**

 **-Claro**

Aoi paso frente aquella chica de cabellos negros que sólo se había quedado en silencio. Vio como Aoi se sentaba a su lado y empezaba a conversar, Yusaku le seguía con una sonrisa para luego alzar su mano y tocar esos prendedores y movía algunos mechones, realmente había hecho la mejor elección de comprar de ese color. Ella entendio que esa mirada era la que sólo se le dedicaba a alguien en especial. Aquella chica se sentia mal, las cosas no deberían salir así.

 **-¿Fujiki-san?** -Volvió a llamar su atención con nerviosismo. **\- ¿Te gusta mi cabello?**

 **-¿No te lo dije ayer?** -Preguntó Yusaku antes de mirarla. **\- Me gustan las chicas de cabello corto y que sea de color castaño** -Habló con sinceridad mientras volvía a mirar a Aoi.

La chica se fue frustrada a su lugar, Aoi entendía que eso debió doler pero poco le intereso, no podia sacar de su mente las palabras dichas por el compañero a su lado. Yusaku suspiro antes de escuchar algunas palabras de sus compañeros, no estaba interesado de lo que le estaban diciendo, mientras tanto, Aoi sentia sus mejillas rojas, pareciera que en algún momento sacaría humo de sus orejas. ¿En serio se refería a ella? Quería hablar pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. Yusaku saco la tablet de su mochila para leer sin interés las lecciones de ese día. Tal vez podía dormir un poco, al final, nada interesante sucedería.

 **-Entonces** -Aoi salió de su trance. **\- De quien ayer hablabas ¿Era yo?**

 **-¿De quien más hablaría?** -Alzó los hombros despreocupado. **\- ¿No te lo dije ayer?**

 **-Creo que me perdí de algo** -Susurró.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la llegada del profesor. Decidió prestar atención a clases, Yusaku a su lado miraba sin interés la tablet mientras volvía a bostezar. Aoi sólo pudo suspirar antes de ver con disimulo a Yusaku. Vio curiosa las manos de su compañero. Con un poco de nerviosismo y disimulo, tocó su mano, un pequeño roce de sus yemas a su palma. Sintió como a su lado su amigo se estremeció pero no separó su mano, sólo intentaba prestar atención a lo que su profesor decía. Con cuidado, descanso su mano ahí y sintió como este cerraba su mano.

No se miraron, sólo sonrieron y siguieron prestando atención a clases. Esa pequeña acción confirmaba muchas cosas que sólo ellos dos tendrían presentes de ahora en adelante. Aquella chica de cabello negro sólo pudo suspirar, al parecer no pudo ser rival para esa chica de cabello castaño.

Yusaku miraba de reojo, ya no le interesaba dormirse en clases, escucharía pero eso no significaría que vería el pizarrón cuando ya sabía como resolver aquel tema. Prefirió alzar su otra mano y empezar a jugar con los mechones cortos que se encontraban ahí. Tal vez podía comprar más accesorios para ella, sin duda se verían bonitos. Mientras tanto. Aoi no dejó de pensar en lo que le prometió a Yusaku. Dejaría su cabello crecer, ya podia imaginar, de por si el chico ahora jugaba con su cabello corto, con su cabello largo se la pasaría pegado. Después de todo, no sería mala idea.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Esta fue la cuestión. ¿Alguna vez vieron un pequeño comic de una chica de cabello largo acercarse a Yusaku y Aoi se mantuvo en distancia viendo su cabello corto? Se que es una larga pregunta pero así como es este pequeño comic. Se me ocurrió cuando lo veía y como me sigue encantando la pareja entre estos dos, me anime a escribirla.**

 **También quiero aclarar que ninguna chica fue lastimado en el proceso de escritura. Sólo es que tuve que meter a esta chica para que se diera la situación.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Lunes 28 de Enero de 2019**


End file.
